Doble vida
by Freeandbored
Summary: Lars y Mei se conocen en un momento inoportuno. Ella no lo juzga, por tener un trabajo poco convencional, pero como en todo, siempre hay personas prejuiciosas.


Lars dio un sorbo a su taza de café y suspiró al ver el reloj. Si no se daba prisa, terminaría llegando tarde a clases, además en la noche tenía trabajo. Se preguntaba en qué momento dejaría ese empleo, pero la paga era excelente y gracias eso podía vivir más tranquilo y pagar sus estudios. Se contentó pensando que estaba en su último semestre, pronto se graduaría y conseguiría un trabajo _de verdad_. Así pues tomó sus cosas y partió rumbo a la facultad.

"Esta noche tenemos una despedida de soltera" anunció Francis felizmente.

Los demás hicieron bromas, pero Lars sólo pudo pensar que eso significaba dinero extra. Antes de empezar con los preparativos, Francis les comentó que cada uno daría un show privado a alguna de las chicas, al parecer estaban muy dispuestas a disfrutar de esa noche al máximo

Este tipo de servicios aunque era más costoso, le daba mucha vergüenza. En el pasado algunas mujeres habían querido aprovecharse de él, algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, más que nada por principios y porque Francis no estaba de acuerdo en que confundieran las cosas. Lars se preparó y después esperó en ese pequeño cuarto a que la elegida llegara. Quería que todo terminara pronto.

"Vamos Mei. Tú también debes disfrutarlo" dijo una chica empujando a otra hacia el interior de la pequeña habitación. "Además ya está pagado. No seas mojigata"

Mei cedió y entró titubeante. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y miró al joven que la esperaba. Era muy alto y tenía un buen cuerpo, además era bastante atractivo. Se sintió nerviosa en cuanto él se acercó.

"Espera, es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar así" dijo ella, como si fuera necesario.

"Está bien. Empezaré cuando estés lista"

Ella asintió. En verdad no estaba convencida de estar ahí. Se sentía tan incómoda, probablemente él pensaba que era una chica tonta, además de puritana. Suspiró frustrada. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que él habló.

"Si no estás a gusto, entonces, podrías quedarte aquí y fingir que hice algo"

Mei aceptó y se sentó junto a él. Lars pensó que tal vez estaba ahí en contra de su voluntad. Entendía que obligarla no sería una buena opción porque él tampoco estaba cómodo con la idea. La observó por un momento, le pareció bastante bonita y delicada, además olía bien y creyó que era una chica bastante dulce y agradable.

"¿Y cómo te llamas?" le preguntó ella de pronto, dándose cuenta de que él la miraba.

"Abel"

"Ese no parece nombre de stripper" dijo ella y se arrepintió al momento, tapándose la boca.

Él la miró serio, alzó la ceja y cruzó los brazos, después él apretó los labios tratando de no reírse, pero no pudo más y soltó una carcajada. Mei se rio también. Aunque pudo haberlo tomado a mal y convertirlo en una situación aún más embarazosa, lo cierto era que aquella fue una respuesta tan espontanea e impertinente que a él le causó más bien gracia.

"Mi segunda opción era Jan. Me llamo Lars"

"Soy Mei, mucho gusto"

Eso disminuyó la tensión y la risa dio lugar a una conversación. Hablaron un poco de sus vidas, ella estaba estudiando arte y él derecho. Poco a poco descubrieron que tenían varios pasatiempos en común como la jardinería y leer. De pronto la incomodidad entre ellos desapareció por completo.

"Si no es mucha indiscreción ¿qué te trajo a este lugar?"

Él se quedó pensando un momento, era la primera vez que hablaba de su situación con alguien. Es más, ni sus mejores amigos sabían de esta doble vida que llevaba. Pero ya que probablemente no se verían más, pensó que no perdía nada con contarle. Además había algo en ella que le inspiraba confianza.

Su historia empezó con el capricho de irse a vivir a la ciudad porque quería estudiar en la universidad del lugar. Decidió vivir por su cuenta, pero el dinero que ganaba en trabajos de medio tiempo apenas le alcanzaba. No tenía idea de que vivir en la capital fuera tan caro.

Entonces un día, cuando trabajaba como mesero en un café, conoció a Francis Bonnefoy y después de platicarle su situación, éste le ofreció el empleo. Al principio Lars quiso rechazarlo, pero le hacía falta el dinero. Desde entonces se había cuidado de que nadie supiera su secreto, en especial su familia.

Mei sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

"Me alegra saber que has salido adelante. No es un trabajo convencional, pero te da para vivir. Creo que eres muy valiente. Yo en cambio, he recibido mucha ayuda de parte de mis padres, pero sé que pronto lo haré todo por mí misma"

Él sonrió también. Era una de esas muy raras ocasiones en las que una clienta no lo veía como a un objeto sexual, sino como a un chico normal con un empleo no tan normal. Siguieron platicando, hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta, era una de las amigas de Mei. Al parecer, era momento de irse a casa de la futura novia.

"Espero que lo hayas disfrutado después de todo te tocó uno bastante apuesto" dijo al verlo.

Mei volteó a ver a Lars con cierta vergüenza y le hizo adiós con la mano. Aquella había sido una noche especial y ambos lo supieron.

Pasaron unos días y mientras Mei y sus amigas estaban en un café, una de ellas le hizo una seña para que mirara hacía otra mesa.

"Mei, ¿No es ese el stripper del otro día? El que estaba contigo" dijo con malicia.

Mei sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando lo vio. Estaba en lo cierto, era él. Se excusó ante la inquieta mirada de sus acompañantes y fue a saludarlo. Estuvo pensando en él toda la semana y quería volver a verlo, aunque pensaba que quizá sería imposible debido a sus ocupaciones y a que esa ciudad era muy grande.

"Hola, qué sorpresa encontrarte de nuevo"

"Hola" dijo él, sonriendo por tan maravillosa coincidencia.

La invitó a sentarse y se quedaron hablando un rato más. Mei ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus amigas ya no estaban, pero no le importó. Sus ganas de estar con él eran más grandes que seguir escuchando las quejas de sus amigas por todavía no encontrar novio.

Así empezaron a frecuentarse más seguido. A Lars le gustaba su sentido del humor y lo optimista que era, y a Mei le agradaba que él fuera tan centrado y serio. Sus sentimientos no tardaron mucho en cambiar y poco a poco la amistad dio paso al amor, aunque él no se sentía seguro de si ella estaría cómoda con la idea de salir con alguien como él.

Conociendo su situación, pensaba que ninguna mujer estaría dispuesta a salir con un stripper, no era tan emocionante como se oía, ya lo había intentado, pero siempre era rechazado o le daban a escoger.

"Mei, me gustas mucho, pero ¿No te molesta mi empleo?"

"Lars, te conocí en ese lugar"

"Pero... ¿qué van a decir los demás? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Tu familia?"

"No me importa, saldrás conmigo no con ellos. Admito que al principio me sentí un poco celosa e insegura, pero te quiero y confío en ti"

Pero no Mei. Lars tuvo la certeza de que era la mujer para él.

Dicho esto, empezaron una relación amorosa. Mei recibió poca aceptación de parte de las que alguna vez llamó "amigas" y pronto dejaron de tomarla en cuenta, diciéndole que esa relación no tenía futuro, pues él probablemente la estaba engañando y era repugnante tener que estar con un hombre de tan bajo mundo.

Sin embargo, Mei no lo creyó así, no podía juzgarlo de esa forma y menos cuando sabía que él no tenía otra opción. Así que también les dijo adiós y al poco tiempo hizo otras amistades.

Como Lars quería, dejó el empleo unos meses después de graduarse y por fin pudo ejercer su profesión. Pero conservó su amistad con Francis por todo el apoyo recibido.

Pasaron siete años, Lars y Mei ahora vivían juntos en un departamento, era pequeño, pero para ellos era su hogar. Y también, estaban a punto de casarse. Sentían que nada podría arruinar su felicidad.

Era la cena de ensayo, mañana sería el gran día. Sería una ceremonia sencilla, pero significativa, solamente familiares y amigos cercanos estaban invitados. Ambas familias estaban felices por aquel compromiso, aunque sus padres opinaban que se había tardado en comprometerse y dar ese paso tan importante. La pareja se sentía contenta al ver a todos conviviendo y deseándoles felicidad.

Al poco rato Mei vio de nuevo a sus antiguas amistades. Se sorprendió al verlas ahí pues llevaban años sin hablar por lo que no estaban invitadas ni pensaba que ellas estuvieran interesadas en verla casarse.

"Mei, me tomé la libertad de invitarlas. Sé que no han hablado en años, pero podrían reconciliarse" dijo su madre que no estaba al tanto de la razón del distanciamiento.

Ella fingió una sonrisa. Y las saludó como si nada pasara, esperando que aquel malentendido entre ellas hubiera desaparecido.

"Veo que siempre sí seguiste con él" comentó una de ellas con desdén.

"Así es, no veo por qué te sorprende"

"¿Pero en serio te casaras con ese tipo? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste dónde lo conociste?" replicó la otra.

"Eso no importa, quedó en el pasado"

"Imagino que ya todos lo saben" volvió a intervenir la primera con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mei negó con la cabeza, incluso si lo supieran no creía que les importara de todas formas. Él estaba ganando prestigio en su trabajo, sus futuros suegros lo estimaban y se llevaba bien con sus amigos. Ya que más daba. Era raro que él hablara de eso, casi nunca sacaban el tema. Ella sabía que solo la estaban molestando, claro, porque ellas seguían obsesionadas con casarse, pensó.

"¿Qué sucede, Mei? ¿Todo bien?" le preguntó su madre al verla molesta.

"Sí, mamá, es que ellas ya se van"

"¿Por qué no le dices de una vez a tu madre que te vas a casar con un stripper...? Creo que merece saberlo" dijeron en voz alta.

La madre de Mei y otros invitados se quedaron en silencio. Lars se puso pálido y sus padres lo miraron esperando que fuera una broma de mal gusto. Él bajó la mirada.

"¿De qué está hablando esa muchacha?" preguntó el padre de Mei.

"De nada, ya se van"

"Ya no les mientas ¿Qué van a decir todos cuando sepan que te vas a casar con un tipo que se desnudaba por dinero? Así fue cómo lo conociste ¿Recuerdas?"

"Quién sabe con cuantas no te debe haber engañado. Siempre has sido una tonta"

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y de ahí empezaron los murmullos. Los padres de ambos se mostraron molestos y confundidos. ¿Qué era todo eso de desnudarse por dinero? Mei miró a Lars, y fue a su encuentro. Él rechazó su abrazo.

"¿Lars?"

"Es cierto. Pensé que podía escapar de mi pasado, pero no es así. Lo lamento" dijo y se fue de allí sintiéndose humillado.

Todos los presentes trataron de asimilar tan sorpresiva escena. La madre de Lars rompió en llanto, mientras el padre ofrecía disculpas a los padres de Mei. Ella no imaginaba que todavía le afectara su pasado. Por petición de él, siempre lo mantenían como un secreto, como algo que pasó una sola vez.

Todos la miraron esperando una explicación, algunas personas murmuraban y otras empezaban a verla con malos ojos. Nadie parecía entender que lo habían humillado por puros prejuicios, que él era una buena persona y que no lo había hecho por gusto, sino por necesidad. No cualquiera se atrevería a hacer lo que él había hecho.

"Ya sabía que había algo malo con ese muchacho" dijo una de sus tías. Y otras hicieron comentarios aún más crueles.

Mei entró en cólera. Estaba furiosa al escuchar palabras tan estúpidas.

"¡Basta!" dijo golpeando una de las mesas con el puño. "Él siempre ha trabajado duro para lograr sus metas, no hay nada de malo con él. De quienes deberían sentir pena es de estas hipócritas. Lars es un buen hombre y yo lo amo" dijo Mei y salió a buscarlo.

Francis que había presenciado todo sin inmutarse, sintió que debía decir algo.

"Es cierto lo que ella dice. Yo fui quien le ofreció ese trabajo, pero les doy mi palabra de que es un buen muchacho, testarudo, pero bueno. No creo que sea apropiado juzgarlo de esa forma, ¿o sí? ¿Acaso no todos tenemos nuestros secretos?"

Todos guardaron silencio. Era mucho lo que debían procesar, sumado al estrés de los preparativos de la boda, todo era demasiado.

Mei condujo por un buen rato pensando donde podría estar. Hasta que se le ocurrió que tal vez estaba en el mirador donde él le propuso matrimonio. Y no se había equivocado, él estaba ahí. Mei se acercó a Lars, mientras él trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas.

"Lo arruiné todo. Te puse en ridículo delante de tu familia y avergoncé a mis padres. Mei, desde el principio supe que no merecías esto. Te juro que jamás te engañé. ¿Cómo podría?"

"No arruinaste nada. Te dije que yo te quería y confiaba en ti. No te casas con esas locas ni con mis padres ni con otras personas ¡Te vas a casar conmigo! ¿No crees que mi opinión importa más?"

"¿Pero qué tal si te rechazan...? Todos te verán mal"

"Qué importa el qué dirán. Estos 7 años contigo han sido increíbles. ¿Por qué te dejaría por eso? Te amo. Si quieres huyamos justo ahora y casémonos en alguna capilla de las Vegas" le dijo enjugándole las lágrimas.

Él la abrazó. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre lograba reconfortarlo y hacerlo sentir bien consigo mismo. Le pidió que se quedaran ahí otro rato para tranquilizarse por completo. Ella podía notar su ansiedad, nunca lo había visto tan asustado, pero estaría ahí para apoyarlo.

Él tenía miedo de volver, de encarar a todos. Mei lo tomó de la mano y por fin regresaron juntos al departamento. Estaban cansados, no les importaba que la boda no se hiciera al día siguiente, Mei seguía furiosa con todos luego de lo ocurrido. Quizá debían tomar su palabra y huir.

Sin embargo, ambas familias y sus amigos estaban esperándolos. Era una reunión bastante extraña. La madre de Lars lo abrazó al verlo llegar, y tanto ella como su padre le pidieron perdón por haberlo juzgado tan pronto. Los padres de Mei también sentían que debían reconfortarlo, sabían que era un buen hombre y que su hija lo amaba. Se disculparon con ambos, en especial después de haber invitado a gente indeseable sin permiso.

"¿Bueno, qué hacen ahí? Deben descansar mañana es el gran día" dijo la madre de Mei.

Mei se fue a casa con sus padres y Lars se quedó ahí con los suyos. Ninguno pudo dormir bien por la emoción. A la mañana siguiente, Lars no podía sentirse tranquilo hasta ver a Mei a su lado. Cuando por fin apareció, se quedó sin aliento, se veía tan hermosa. Por fin, llegó a su lado y la ceremonia comenzó.

A pesar de los pronósticos pesimistas, todo fue perfecto. Fue quien quiso ir y eso la hizo más especial. El pasado quedaba en el pasado y lo que importaba era el presente para construir un mejor futuro. Ahora sí, nada podía detenerlos.


End file.
